Sesshomaru's Twin? (Edited)
by Nightshadowv
Summary: This is the a longer edited version that I am working on it will follow along to the plot line and updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

AN; Okay so recently I have come to the conclusion that I am one of the bad authors and well I would say sorry but sorry is for when you plan on fixing that problem well for the moment I can't as things aren't within my power and no Wi-Fi means no way to update regularly. This is the rewrite of Sesshomaru's Twin.

Things had been going well the last two weeks and it was no surprise to Kagome as she pulled out the last of her ninja food. Inuyasha griped about this as Shippo stole the cup of ramen for himself. She was only thankful they had decided to return to the village. As Inuyasha began to bicker with the kitsune about how the cup of instant ramen should be his.

"Frist come first served Inuyasha." The kitsune said sticking out his tongue with a laughing as he dodges Inuyasha's attacks.

Slipping out of Kaede's hut Kagome decided that now was a good time as any to get back to her own time. The sounds of the past were different from the future yet she had grown used to them as she walked down the dirt road that would take her to Inuyasha's forest. Climbing the hill took little time as she moved with confidence through the forest.

Strolling past the tree of ages she couldn't help but look at it surround by all the other trees that wouldn't exist in her time. Kagome felt her foot catch on an up rooted tree root and felt pain in her ankle while she waited for her body to hit the ground. A strong pair of hands saved her from the obvious and painful fall that would have happened. After taking in the mossy roots that poked up from the ground she turned around.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned taking in the fact that the usual armor and his two swords were nonexistent on his person.

"Will you be okay miko?" He questioned instead with a sly smirk on his face as he looked down at her injured foot.

She frowned at him not giving him answer as she waited for him to answer her own first. "If you must know I am a relative of his." It was mysterious and didn't tell her a whole lot as she could swear him to Sesshomaru's twin.

"So miko I have heard of your adventures with the hanyo and wonder if you might accompany me on my own." He had a pleading looking in his eyes and Kagome couldn't say no to the puppy dog face.

"Uh yea sure why not? Hey wait a minute I didn't catch your name." She said realizing that he hadn't even told her his name and he was just gone leaving a chuckle behind.

Kagome shrugged off the strange encounter having plenty of practice already. Carefully making her way to the Bone Eater Well on a bum ankle. The pain wasn't too bad meaning it wasn't hurt too badly if she stayed off it for a bit. After a bit of maneuvering Kagome swung her legs over the lip of the old well and fell. The familiar rush surrounded her as the light surrounded her body before letting her body land lightly at the bottom of the well.

It was easy climbing out of the well with the ladder and all made it easier for her. The air wasn't as clean or smelled as sweet but it was the smell of home. And the scent of cooking food had her stomach growling. 'Bad idea skipping out on lunch.' She thought walking with a slight limp into the house.

"Oh Kagome you're home, what's wrong." She asked turning down the burner before going over to her daughter.

Kagome smiled waving it off. "Oh just a slight sprain Mama I will be fine if I keep off it for a bit." Her mom frowned but didn't say anything as she went back to preparing lunch.

Leaving her yellow pack down stairs she made her way up stairs. An hour later after a long soak in the tube full of hot water and a nap. Kagome got up and went down stairs to grab a bit to eat feeling more relaxed than she had a bit ago. A plate with some rice balls sat on the counter with a note next to it. "Eat what you like Kagome. I have gone shopping and told Grandpa not to bother you." She read aloud taking the plate to the table.

Before sitting down Kagome grabbed a glass and pour herself some juice from fridge. Tucking into the light snack Kagome felt the dormant hunger latch onto the food with vigor. Full and feeling good she went to find Sōta. He happened to be on the floor in the living room watching one of the action shows that came on right after school hours. He looked up from his spot and smiled at her.

"Hey sis is Inuyasha with you?" He asked with the hero worship evident in his eyes.

Kagome shook her and sat on the couch. "How has school been anything new?"

Sōta's attention returned to the television as he replied in a distracted voice. "Oh you know the usual today was a good day. I got to feed the rabbits." And that was all she got out of him as the lights flickered on the screen in front of her.

Bored Kagome wandered outside to see about her grandpa who was most likely spinning a pretty good but cheesy tale to some tourists. Placing a hand to her face she sighed shaking her head having been right. The only problem was that his stories only got worse after meeting Inuyasha a true blue demon though he was only half it was enough. His hands waved wildly in the air trying to prove something or other to the young couple.

Both left after obviously buying something from the shop. "So Gramps what was all that about?" She said leaning up against the booth with her arms crossed.

He jumped slightly at her voice. "Wha-oh it's just you Kagome. That was nothing just a young couple looking into a charm to protect their child." He waved it off as he shut the protector on the window.

Kagome waited until he exited the booth. "So how are the usual customers?" She asked with a smirk knowing that he had at least two admires.

"Fine. How about you Kagome anything new." He said waiting for her as she got up and hobbled slowly next to him.

"Oh you know finding jewel shards and fighting demons the same old same." She said shrugging about it.

He nodded and they walked into the house where Mrs. Higurashi was unpacking things for her trip back to the past. She gave them both a smile as she stuffed the items into the yellow back pack.

Two days later Kagome rolled out of bed and remembering the one that could pass off as Sesshomaru twin. Though he wore red instead of white with the same symbol though it was in white. He had an easy smile and didn't look like he carried a great weight on his shoulders. Kagome thought about how nice it would be if Sesshomaru smiled like the twin. A bright red blush lit up her face as she hid it in her pillow trying to calm down.

Hopping in the bath Kagome sighed trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. About twenty minutes later she was dressed in a light blue sundress ready to leave. It wasn't much of a show at school but she had managed a few make up tests. With that thought in mind Kagome managed to say good bye to her family.

"I want you to be good Sōta and I will see about you and Inuyasha hanging out." This had the boy looking super excited.

"Alright sis I will be extra good." He said holding onto her as they hugged.

"I love you Mama." She hugged and kissed her mother who helped to place the heavy pack onto her back.

Looking to her grandpa he had a strange look on his face. "Bring me back something good Kagome after all it will be my birthday soon."

Kagome glared at him. "Gramps your birthday is a whole year away. And besides you use everything Hojo brings over." The old man smiled before hugging her. "Be safe." He whispered looking almost like she wasn't ever going to return.

The walk to the well was fine as her ankle held up quite nicely. Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs. "Well here goes nothing." She said sitting on the lip of the well before taking the plunge back into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha but don't let that stop you from enjoying the story.

Landing softly on the other side of the well Kagome took a deep breath. Reaching the top of the well she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there to hound her. 'Rather odd that he isn't here barking about the jewel.' She thought as she let out the breath was knowingly holding. After all she didn't know how to break it to the jewel hungry hanyo that she agreed to go on an adventure of sorts with a demon that looked just like Sesshomaru.

The idea of him accepting the idea seemed farfetched at best. The other question she was asking herself was why the hell she agreed in the first place. Kagome knew Inuyasha well enough by this point that he was tired of her leaving to go do her testing. Well unlike him she needed the education no way around it in her own time as everyone was required to get it or fail was the other option and she wasn't a quitter. After all she hadn't given up on Inuyasha though if she had Koga would have been the one she chosen to travel with and Inuyasha could have followed along unhappily.

A shiver ran across her skin sparking it to life with an, energy she couldn't quit name. "I see you are prepared already miko." The soft voice male voice said from behind her and could see the happily curled up corners of his lips.

It was quick like a brush of wind on her bare arms as the weight of the pack left her back making her sigh. Then before much else could be done her feet were no longer planted firmly on the ground. Her eyes went wide seeing the ground so far away. Instead of fear she felt excitement more so than when perched on Inuyasha's back. Sturdy arms held her in a friendly manner yet not crossing that line that would have had her struggling to get free.

Looking up the expanse of the blue sky met her as did the few clouds that hung lazily in the air. "Beautiful…Wait a minute I still don't know what is going on nor do I know your name and mine is Kagome so please use it." She said sounding more confident than she actually felt this high up in the air with a stranger.

The rice fields in the distant had disappeared as it changed into rolling green hills and speckled with thick clumps of forest. Still the strange man didn't answer her question and didn't yet know if he would use her name or not as they moved along the countryside in silence. And as soon as it had begun the trip flying through the air had ended. Kagome felt disappointed by this but not for long as a voice spoke up.

"What are you doing here traitor." It wasn't a question as the monotone voice of Sesshomaru spoke up coming from a shadowy area of the forest while managing not to give anything away.

Kagome had always felt impressed with his skills and his way of handling Inuyasha. Though right now as she gazed at the younger man with questions boiling underneath her strong blue eyes.

He smiled at him. "Oh you know just picking up the last piece I need to continue along." He said while walking right up to him no hesitation at all.

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore him and what he was after. "What might that be?" Kagome raised her eyebrows as it looked like a moment on the animal channel.

Both pictures of calm though each had a different way of showing it. Kagome felt that there was something else going on that she had no idea about. And might not know about given that each man…well demon didn't give away any information about themselves to others.

Blue eyes watched as a clawed hand grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga and pulled it from the sheath with a practices ease of one that knew their way around swords. "My you have no heart if you can't even hear the blade weeping."

Turning on his heels he grabbed Kagome by the wrist with Tenseiga placed on his hip. There was no time to protest as he walked off down an old deer trail to the opposite side of Sesshomaru. She knew enough about Sesshomaru that he didn't deal well with losing and so the knowledge that he lost his father's fang didn't sit well with her. The pace he had set had been too quick for her to see if she could catch a glimpse of whether or not the lord of the west had decided to follow them.

The trees scratched at her skin as her feet stumbled along trying to keep up with the man that could have been Sesshomaru's twin. Slowly Kagome noticed that she was sweating more as the air around her became warmer. Her small time of relaxation hadn't prepared her for this tiring high pace walk that was deemed necessary for her to walk. Panting finally did it as she was beginning to have trouble catching her breath.

Digging her heels into the soft ground she struggled to get her arm free. "I need a break we have been walking for over four hours without rest." She put it lightly as it felt more like jogging to herself.

He scrunched his face up with a thought. "I am sorry miko but we have a schedule to keep." With that side he picked her up in his arms and continued on only this time faster.

Kagome watched the trees that passed her by and the nice rest, off of her feet had her feeling drowsy. And soon she was sleeping as the young man smiled down at her as he continued to move along his current path. No worries filled him at all about taking off with the lifesaving sword.


End file.
